


All's Well that Ends Well

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, no blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jeremy wants to kiss Bass and one time Bass kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well that Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Enjoy!

**_One_ **

The first time, Jeremy is at the age when boys still grimace and make noises of disgust at the thought of kissing a girl. Kissing girls, however, is not what worries Jeremy.

The thought which appears in the middle of a lunch break is innocent enough.

There is a pleasant chill in the air that sends tingles of excitement over his skin and makes him forget his long limbs and gorilla skeleton jokes. For the time being, laughter and other kids’ shrill voices, full of joy, don’t present an imminent threat, and he just exists, forgotten. Being ignored is not bad. Especially not when —

The boy’s eyes are ocean blue, the sun shining off his blond curls, but it is the smile he directs at his friend and which outshines the sun-rays that gives life to the thought in Jeremy’s head: an inkling, simple and pure, of his lips pressing a quick peck upon that smiling cheek.

The thought comes and goes in a flash.

Jeremy startles, looking around as a deer in headlights, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his heart racing before he remembers they can’t read his thoughts. _They can_ _’t. Can they?_

Somehow, lucky for him, no one notices it when he makes his shaky legs carry him to the far-off corner of the schoolyard, where he sits down like he would any other day, as if his entire world hadn’t just shifted on its axis. 

Jeremy is not stupid. The other boys may sniff and scowl at the thought of kissing a girl, but a boy is not supposed to _want_ to kiss another _boy_ , like, at all.

So, he opens his lunch-box and starts eating and with each bite he takes he shoves the thought away, far, far away, out of his mind.

***

**_Two_ **

Something ugly and painful coils in Jeremy’s heart when he watches them, watches Bass watching Miles and Emma.

He supposes this thing inside him is not unlike what Bass may feel at that very moment: a mix of happiness for his best friend and his girl, an insane amount of love he feels for these people — of course, of course he wants them to be happy, and plain old jealousy. Of whom of the two, Emma or Miles, Jeremy is not entirely sure.

The ugly, hurting part of him wants to scream at Bass. _Look, I_ _’m right here! And I’m all yours… all fucking yours if you want._

He doesn’t, though. Instead he responds to Miles’ raised beer bottle with rising his own and forces a grin, just like Bass does, and drinks. He drinks and thinks about how it would be if he were brave enough to say something. Futile thinking, because he won’t. Perhaps he would have come out already, but then Emma came into the picture, and he lost his nerve. What if they, all three of them, but Bass and Miles of all people, looked at him with disgust? What if they shunned him, stopped being his friends?

Jeremy is not ready for the answers to those questions. So he stays quiet and helps Bass drag Miles to his house — the Monroes are out of town, an end-of-school-year weekend trip with the girls, and father Matheson had better not see Miles in his drunken state, although he would be the last to talk, so Bass’ place is the sensible solution.

He pretends not to notice the looks between Bass and Emma. He pretends he doesn’t turn back on the street and see them through the kitchen window: Bass kissing her against the counter, his hands roaming… He doesn’t imagine himself in her place, not even for a moment. (Except that he does, over and over.)

 _I should tell Miles_ , a mean little voice inside him suggests.

 _Like that would help me in any way_ , Jeremy thinks.

No. There is no point in doing that. In a few weeks, they will all go their separate ways, anyway.

***

**_Three_ **

Some people may be surprised at Bass’ sudden loss of good judgement, getting himself in trouble and forfeiting his scholarship, so that he has little choice but to enlist just like Miles.

Jeremy, however, is not fooled. A part of him almost expected something like that to happen. After all, in all the years he has known them, Bass has always followed Miles everywhere.

They keep in touch via sporadic emails and quick catch-up meetings on the rare occasions his college breaks and their leaves coincide.

Sometime mid-college, Jeremy gathers the courage and comes out to his folks. His dad shrugs it off and goes back to watching his game on TV. Mom is quiet long enough Jeremy’s throat goes dry, but then she hugs him and reassures him she loves him, and he believes her despite the disappointment she can’t quite hide at the time.

He gets his first job and then another and another.

He has boyfriends; he even brings one home.

His career takes him to the Big Apple.

Jeremy is happy. He is.

Time flies by, with months and sometimes whole years between seeing Bass. (And Miles.) 

Then there is another email, Miles’, if Jeremy knows anything about his style, though sent from Bass’ account.

_Landing in NY on Thursday. Gotta be on Parris Island on Monday, but we_ _’ll have the weekend off. We’re gonna drink ourselves stupid. Been way too long._

There is no college, no exam to study for, no project at work he would have to work on through the weekend.

Like Miles said: they will drink and talk stupid, just like in the old times.

No reason for the uneasy feeling in Jeremy’s stomach that distracts him on the way to meet them at a bar close to their motel.

Preoccupied with thinking about seeing them in a few minutes, he is dumb and doesn’t pay as much attention to the near-empty streets as he should at the late hour.

The men are on him in a flash of a second, guns and knives drawn, or at least he thinks so. Everything happens fast, too fast for him to remember it well.

Jeremy gives them his money and his watch without resistance, telling them to take it and let him go. The latter is probably the wrong thing to do, because the next thing he knows he is on the ground, being kicked time and again as he curls into himself, trying to protect his head.

He doesn’t dare look up, not even when he hears Miles’ and Bass’ voices, afraid he might be hallucinating.

The kicking stops and someone shakes him, making him flinch, but there are only Bass and Miles, who prop him up between them and help him away. He hardly registers two bodies on the ground.

***

The light in the motel room makes his eyes hurt. He closes them and tries to tune out his body aching as someone — Bass — pokes and prods him.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I was run over by a truck.” Jeremy grumbles.

“Well, nothing’s broken as far as I can tell,” Bass says.

“And you’d know that how?”

“Trained medic, remember?” Bass creases his forehead. “Maybe you have a concussion. Did they hit your head?”

“I don’t think so.”

Bass offers him a glass of water, which Jeremy accepts and downs half of it before he hands it back.

“Where’s Miles?” he asks.

“Went to the drugstore and to grab some food. But maybe we’d better taken you to the hospital.”

“No hospital.” Jeremy repeats what he said when they first mentioned it after getting him off the street. “My insurance sucks.”

Bass sits down next to him, pours some sort of liquor over a tissue and starts tending to the bruises on his head he got from scraping against the asphalt. Jeremy winces.

“Stay still,” Bass orders, “I need to disinfect these, can’t just kiss them better.”

The meaning of the question that follows escapes Jeremy as he is distracted by the combination of those last few words, the warmth of Bass’ thigh against his, and his fingers light on Jeremy’s face. Because, God, does he want Bass to kiss him better…

“Jeremy?”

He shakes himself from his reverie. “Yeah? Sorry, I just… never mind. What did you say?”

A ton of questions later, Bass decides Jeremy doesn’t have a concussion after all, and since Jeremy insists on not going to the hospital, Miles and Bass are, in turn, determined to keep an eye on him. So they spend the night watching TV until Bass proclaims it’s safe for him to fall asleep, although he suspects they take turns watching over him lest he stops breathing or something. 

The next evening, after spending the day sitting — or in Jeremy’s case, lying — in the motel room and catching up, they get down to the bar and have a drink at last, even though in much more moderation than originally planned.

It could have been much worse.

He is alive and with his friends.

Jeremy ignores the pang of want inside him, want for more.

***

**_Four_ **

After Bass loses his family in a car crash and all but follows them — he would succeed if not for Miles, the Marines don’t renew Bass’ contract, and Miles decides against reenlisting.

They set up a little private security business together, and when Jeremy’s company starts letting people off, invite him to join them.

Those are good years, the business doing well enough, the three of them comfortable in their friendship and partnership.

They are supposed to have their regular night of drinking and strippers for Miles’ 40th birthday when some jerk-face goes nuts in the mall in the middle of the day and starts shooting people, and Miles, the moron he is, has to play a hero and jump in front of a bunch of unassuming, giggling teens — they must be his niece’s age — and get himself killed.

Bass spends days before the funeral oddly quiet.

Afterwards, he would drink himself to death if Jeremy didn’t stop him. That is when, in the middle of the night, it must be 2 or 3 AM, Bass breaks, screaming abuse at his dead friend for leaving him until his voice gives up and he collapses in a heap on the floor in Jeremy’s arms, shaking with sobs, tears soaking Jeremy’s shirt as his heart breaks for the man.

Jeremy wants to press his lips against Bass’ temple and pet his hair and tell him that everything will be okay, that he is still there. But he knows it would likely make everything worse, so he just holds him until Bass falls asleep, exhausted by grief.

***

**Five**

They try to keep the company afloat, but even though Jeremy has got the business part down, Bass’ people skills start lacking, the absence of Miles’ touch begins showing in their personnel becoming slack, and slowly but surely everything goes downhill.

The competition is tough, Neville & Neville being one particular thorn in their side, and they start suspecting someone on the inside is leaking information and stealing their clients, driving them to the rival company.

Bass suspects everyone, firing employees almost faster they can hire new ones. The morale in the company hits rock-bottom. When Jeremy brings it up and proposes changing things and doing something to boost people’s spirits, Bass goes through the roof.

Jeremy tries to think of everything Bass has been through, he really does. But when Bass implies he of all people is a traitor, something in him snaps. As Bass lays bare his crazy suspicions and fires him, calling in the security to escort him out, Jeremy throws everything right into his face, unable to hold himself back once he starts.

_He has always been there for him, not Miles, and Bass was blind to it to the point when he has driven everyone away, and now him, his last friend? He wants to be alone? Then so be it._

Yet, even as he speaks those words, filled with anger, face to face with just as angry Bass — except that Bass looks anything but in his right mind — all he wants is to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and push him against the wall and kiss him until he comes back to his senses.

Instead, Jeremy turns his back on Bass and walks away.

***

**_\+ One_ **

Jeremy finds another job. Monroe Securities goes bankrupt. He hears about Bass trying to set up a new business but without success.

Over time, after Bass practically vanishes, worry starts gnawing at him, but the resentment and hurt are still too strong for him to do anything about the thought to try and find him.

Two years later he stumbles upon Bass where he would the least expect it, in a little coastal town in Panama, on the third day of his two-week vacation he takes after checking out a prospective acquisition for his employer.

They shake hands like two strangers, maintaining appropriate personal space, tripping over greetings. The bitter angry words, spoken the last time they saw each other, must arise fresh in Bass’ memory just as in his own, Jeremy supposes.

Yet, when Bass invites him to meet him for a drink in the evening, Jeremy doesn’t have it in him to decline.

***

To Jeremy’s surprise, Bass drinks much less than he used to even before everything went to hell.

He apologises. Jeremy forgives him.

_Like there has ever been any chance that he wouldn_ _’t._

Bass exhales as if a stone fell from his heart, and Jeremy can feel pretty much the same relief.

“That’s a long story,” Bass answers when Jeremy asks how he ended up in Panama of all places. “I have a son.”

“A what?” Jeremy’s jaw almost hits the floor.

Bass laughs.

“Wow, you work fast.”

“What? Oh, no. I’m not…” Bass chuckles. “He’s all grown up already, twenty-six. Remember Emma?”

“Huh?” Jeremy remembers Emma perfectly well, the night he saw them though the kitchen window flashing before his eyes. _But what does that_ _…? Oh._

Bass rolls his eyes. “Don’t play dumb, I know you knew about us doing it… that night. Not my proudest moment… didn’t use a condom… I’d been scared shit-less until my entry blood results came back… Turns out she got pregnant, but didn’t say a word to anyone, not me, not Miles.”

Bass sighs and takes a drink before resuming.

“Her parents threatened to cut her off had she said anything and sent her to study in Europe until she had him. She was supposed to give the kid up, but she put her foot down and wouldn’t do it… stayed in Europe, finished her studies, got a damn Masters in agro-something unpronounceable, got a job, raised the kid pretty much by herself.”

“And how do you know all that?” Jeremy asks when Bass takes a break to have a few sips from his glass.

“I went back to Jasper.”

“You did what?!”

Bass had never returned to Jasper, not after his family’s accident. “Wait, didn’t you say she is in Europe?”

“Was,” Bass corrects him. “Moved back a few years ago… she had cancer, she said they had a better or a different treatment or something here, so she came back and then stayed, decided to take it more easy. She’s got a little florist shop in Jasper now.”

Jeremy nods. “So, is the kid with her or how did you meet him? Wait, you said that’s got to do with you being here? Is he here?”

“Nah,” Bass shakes his head. “Seems like the kid inherited the stupid from me — well, us — got himself mixed up with the wrong gang while still in school, drug dealers and shit… got in some trouble with the police. Emma got it sorted out with a lawyer, but they thought those people might come after him, so she sent him off to her brother, who happens to live in Mexico.”

“ _Mexico_ Mexico?”

“Yeah. Anyway, Gary and Susan must have been a good influence, knocked some sense into Connor — that’s his name by the way — so he finished school, even got through college. Accounting, can you believe it? Anyway, he was helping Gary run his convenience store when I found him.”

Jeremy’s mind is swirling with information, so he takes a drink himself while trying to grasp everything. “Okay, that still doesn’t explain you being in Panama.”

“Well, um, Connor wasn’t exactly thrilled when I showed up.” Bass shrugs. “It would’ve turned out a lot worse if it wasn’t for Charlotte, I guess —”

“Wait,” Jeremy stops him. “Charlotte? Now you’ve lost me.”

“Miles’ niece?” Bass arches his eyebrow at Jeremy.

An image of a blond five-year old with ice-cream stained hands forms in Jeremy’s mind. “Charlie? Little Charlotte? What does she have to do with this?”

“Not so little anymore,” Bass laughs. And of course Jeremy knows that; he can recall a sobbing teen on Miles’ funeral — which he’s not going to mention, but it is hard to reconcile a giggling little girl who called him Uncle Jam with a strange twenty-something.

“She’s twenty-one now,” Bass continues. “Anyway, I bumped into her and Ben last summer and mentioned I was going to Mexico to look for my kid and one thing led to another and before I knew I got myself a travelling companion. She wanted to travel, see the world, but Ben and Rachel wouldn’t let her on her own — as if going with me was a better option, you’d think? Besides, she was twenty, geez… I think it was a lame excuse to get me a babysitter. Not that I didn’t need one… I mean, after everything… I was in a really bad place; I don’t know how I would've fared on my own. Charlotte got me out of at least half a dozen fights, believe it or not, a mini-Miles if there ever could be one that one is… mouthed back at me the entire time, too. Kids these days. No respect for their elders.”

Bass trails off with a wink, laughing.

 _Who are you and what have you done to Bass?_ Jeremy thinks. Except that this is Bass, the way he used to be, all light banter and dazzling smiles, and Jeremy silently blesses whomever and whatever brought even if only a bit of him back.

They are both quiet for a few minutes, staring at their glasses, taking a sip here and there. Jeremy is mulling over the information, glancing at Bass now and then, trying to gauge the extent of the change in him. He does appear somehow better, although Jeremy can’t exactly pinpoint in what way.

“Anyway,” Bass resumes. “Connor wasn’t much interested in having anything to do with me, basically told me he doesn’t need a loser father and to get lost. Nothing I hadn’t expected or deserved, really, but it was still… I’d been hoping… I hadn’t thought it would hurt so much.”

Jeremy nods, his hand twitching to pat Bass’ back like in the old times, but he restrains himself. Instead, he prompts Bass to go on: “So, what happened? You said it would've been worse if it wasn’t for Charlotte?”

“Yeah. Been around there for no more than two days and they hooked up.”

“Oh.”

“Caught them at it, actually.” Bass clears his throat. “That was as awkward as it could get. Miles is gonna kill me from wherever the son of a bitch is for it, for fuck’s sake. Or Rachel will. With her bare hands. Or something I won’t even see coming, more likely.”

Knowing Rachel, Jeremy has to agree, as Bass continues.

“Charlotte convinced Connor to give me a chance, try to get to know me. So we stayed awhile, a few weeks. It turned out the kid’s not that bad, we might even get along, at least he said he wouldn’t mind seeing me again, so that’s something.”

Jeremy agrees.

“So, Panama?”

Bass shrugs.

“Well, Charlotte and that kid of mine… they’d known each other for just a few weeks and she got him wrapped around her little finger. When she had to head back home with the school starting soon, Connor suddenly had to go see Emma and all…”

Bass shakes his head.

“I wasn’t ready, I mean, to go back to… What — nothing? I’m pretty sure Charlotte had counsels behind my back with Ben and maybe even Emma… Anyway, I guess they decided it was safe to leave me to my own devices, but made me promise to check in from time to time. So, I drifted around for a few months, took an odd job here and there, been all the way down to Brazil, came through here on the way back, was basically broke. Old Pablo who lives down by the pier offered me a place to stay and food and a few bucks for lending him a hand fixing his boat. We got along, so he took me with him when he went back to the sea for a percentage from the catch… Then another guy needed some work done on his boat and so on… I couldn’t quite decide to leave when I had enough saved, started fishing myself, sold what I didn’t need, and I just stayed. It’s not bad here. Simple.”

***

They spend hours talking, Jeremy’s heart warming up as he sees more and more of some sort of serenity within Bass, the old, almost forgotten ease with which he speaks about Connor and the town and where he has been and what he has been doing.

This life may as well be simple, but is suits Bass. Jeremy can tell that by the way he talks a mile a minute, his eyes lighting up now and then like they used to.

In contrast, when Bass turns the tables and starts asking Jeremy questions about his life, Jeremy has little to say, but he tries, reluctant to deflect Bass’ genuine interest and end the conversation, the manner of which takes him a decade and more back like a time-machine, to how it was before.

It is late when they make their way out of the bar. Jeremy says he should head back to his hotel.

“It was good to see you,” they both say at once, deliberating.

Their hug for goodbye is too long, too tight.

Jeremy wishes they would have drunk more or less, because neither of them is anywhere near to being drunk enough to blame it on the booze, yet the pleasant buzz after the few beers they have had makes what happens next feel surreal.

Bass’ lips brush against his cheek, so lightly that Jeremy admonishes himself for imagining it, until the corners of their mouths catch.

Bass waits, looking Jeremy in the eyes, his face so close…

Jeremy knows this is a bad idea, something that might be born out of desperation, and he will get his heart broken, but he can’t pull back, not when he doesn’t want to. He stays still, not even breathing for what seems like eternity, before Bass moves. Jeremy instantly mourns the loss of contact, but then Bass kisses him, his lips soft and hesitant on his, and Jeremy responds before he can think better of it.

At some point they end up making out in an alley, Jeremy pinned against the wall, their hands insistent, holding each other as close as they can, Bass’ erection digging into Jeremy’s hip and his own jeans uncomfortably tight, and the whole world is only Bass, nothing else.

“Don’t go,” Bass breathes during another break for air, “I live just down these few blocks.”

_A bad, very bad idea. Much worse than kissing. They should first talk about what this means._

Jeremy can’t find the words, the strength to break the spell, though, so he nods, and they slip out of the alley and down the street to Bass’ place near the beach, walking close enough for their hands to brush during occasional remarks on how the nights are warm down here, and, yes, the weather is nice, accompanied by humming and clearing their throats.

Once they close the doors behind them, they don’t waste a second to kiss and touch and explore each other as they strip in the dark, leaving a trail of clothes behind them as Bass leads the way to the bedroom.

When the back of Jeremy’s legs hit the bed and he sits down, Bass crawls on his lap. Their kissing turns into a mess of teeth and tongues as Bass grinds against Jeremy, his thumbs finding Jeremy’s nipples to tease and tweak. Jeremy gives back as good as he gets, making needy little noises escape Bass’ throat as he finds his cock and takes it in his hand, teasing Bass’ nipples with the other, until Bass breaks off with an impatient whine.

He finds some lube and a condom in the nightstand and asks Jeremy to spread him open, which comes as a bit of a shock because he didn’t think… But then he didn’t think he would ever get to this, to have this — Bass, Bass sinking on his dick with an expression of bliss on his face, sending jolts of pure ecstasy through Jeremy’s veins as he rides him between kissing and nibbling at his throat as they take turns sucking marks on each other’s skin.

Jeremy takes Bass’ cock in his hand in return, stroking him off in time with Bass’ movements, the tingling at the back of his spine ready to erupt as Bass loses his rhythm, rising and lowering himself one more time before he comes in Jeremy’s hand with a string of ‘god’-s and ‘fuck’-s in Jeremy’s ears, clenching around Jeremy. And Jeremy loses it, pulling Bass closer, his teeth sinking into Bass’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he comes as well.

They clean up after a while and then lie beside each other in silence. Just until he catches his breath and his legs feel stable enough to carry him, Jeremy thinks, as he closes his eyes.

***

When he opens his eyes — or at least feels like opening them — it is much too bright for it to still be night and Jeremy screws his eyelids shut more tightly.

He senses Bass lying next to him.

 _Bass_.

A sudden fear claws at his chest that this has been but a dream which will disappear when he opens his eyes, or worse, that it has been real and has ruined everything, even the little of what had been left.

Jeremy feels paralysed, hardly able to breathe, when something brushes against the back of his hand.

Bass’ hand beside his.

Slowly, Bass moves his hand closer, his fingers touching Jeremy’s, then one by one slipping between them and Jeremy’s fingers respond of their own volition, entwining with Bass’, and he relaxes a little.

“Do you regret it?” Bass asks, eventually.

“No.” Jeremy opens his eyes to see Bass watching him.

Bass smiles. “Me neither.” He presses his lips against Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy releases the breath he’s been holding and grins. He turns to Bass and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him.

***

**_Epilogue_ **

Later they will ask themselves the inevitable _What do we do now?_

They will spend the rest of Jeremy’s vacation together, Jeremy trailing Bass at his chores during the day while they talk.

At some point Bass will wonder how he could have been so stupid not to see it before, to which Jeremy will say that maybe it was for the best, maybe they weren’t meant to happen before.

At nights they will make up for what they might have missed, surrendering to each other, obliterating every last barrier between them.

Bass won’t be ready to leave the simplicity of the life he has managed to create for himself yet, but it will be all right.

They will make it work long-distance, emailing and skyping as often as they can.

Jeremy will spend his next vacation in Panama. And the next.

After that, Bass will surprise him by finding a job in a small fishing equipment store on the East coast, close enough to Boston, where Jeremy works, that they can spend the weekends together.

Somewhere along the line Bass and Connor will get closer.

Jeremy will change jobs, moving to Chicago. Bass will move in with him, just when Connor announces that Bass will become a grandpa. Rachel will experience a near heart-attack at that development.

Charlotte will have a baby girl. And another one in a few years. And a boy to follow.

Connor will run his own accounting company, working from home whenever Dr Matheson — not that kind of doctor — runs around studying and saving and protecting wildlife. When not doing that, Charlie will spend every free minute with her kids. Unless they insist on spending time with one of the three sets of their grandparents — the genius ones, the normal ones, and the cool ones, as they will nickname them in their teens.

Bass and Jeremy will, obviously, be the cool grandpas.

Once, for example, Bass will wear a highly life-like fish costume to trick-and-treating with his eldest granddaughter. He will even let Charlotte take pictures — albeit glaring.

Jeremy and Bass will move to Wisconsin to be closer to their family, not only Connor and Charlie and the kids, but the Mathesons, too. The term — family, somewhat surprisingly, gets used by Rachel when she invites them over for little Amy’s first Thanksgiving. (Emma and her boyfriend get counted in as well.)

When squeezed in the guest room, Bass will tell Jeremy that he is all the family he needs.

***

Jeremy will get all the kisses he wants.

The last one will be when they are both old and wrinkled, and their farewell, though neither of them particularly believes in either heaven or hell, will be but a short one.  

***

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jade, I hope this is something close to what you wanted. I tried my best. 
> 
> I hope you don’t mind the inclusion of mini Miloe; those little bastards (*says so lovingly*) crept into the story and wouldn’t get out. I do think Jeremy and Bass would be super cool grandpas, though. Also, Rachel might have a nervous break-down every time her grandkids spend their time with those two, lol.
> 
> What did you think? Good? Bad?
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
